List of Gate Cards in the Anime
Gate Cards from Bakugan Battle Brawlers has complicated effects like Energy Grab, which transfers energy from the opponent to your Bakugan. In Bakugan: New Vestroia the Gate Cards include Reactor Gate Cards like Pyrus Reactor which gives Pyrus Bakugan a amount of G-Power based on the number of non-Pyrus Bakugan on the field. These gate cards are ludicrously overpowered and seemed to have no base on the actual game. In episode 27 and above of Bakugan New Vestroia they use new Gate Cards known as Command Cards. Gate Cards Bakugan Battle Brawlers * Quartet Battle: Adds one Bakugan to the field from both player's sides. * Fire Storm: Adds 100 Gs to a Pyrus Bakugan. * Character: Doubles any Bakugan's power level if its the same one it is on the card. * Intercept: Stops two Bakugan from brawling. * Mind Ghost: When two Bakugan stand on the card no matter which side they are they both lose. * Super Pyrus: Switches G-Power with the opponent. * Level Down: Once a Bakugan powers goes over 400 Gs it decreases opponents power by 100 Gs. * Triple Battle: Player who owns this Gate Card can add one more Bakugan to a Battle this card is activated. * Aquos Hazard: Turns every Bakugan on the field except Subterra to Aquos attribute. * Subterra Hazard: Turns all Bakugan on the field to Subterra attribute. * Quicksand Trap: A Bakugan that wins on this Gate Card remains on it without being removed. * Energy Merge: Transfers 100 Gs from the opponent's Bakugan to yours. * Hyper Merge: Increases your Bakugan's Gs by 100 for each Bakugan brawling. * Double Battle: Adds one Bakugan to the field from both player's sides. * Trade Off: If a Bakugan on the field is over 400 Gs, it automatically loses. * Androstasis: Returns all battling Bakugan to their player's arsenal. * Peacemaker: Returns all battling Bakugan to their player's arsenal. * Scapegoat: Returns all battling Bakugan to their player's arsenal. The user of this card may then decide if the battle shall end or continue. * Joker's Wild: If there is a Darkus Bakugan in the battle, it wins unconditionally. * Warp Gate: Warps two Bakugan from one Gate Card to another. * Sharing Battle: Allows another Bakugan to come into battle. * Level Down: Drops opponet's power by 100 Gs. Bakugan: New Vestroia * Pyrus Reactor: Increases all Pyrus Bakugan by at least 100 s. * Subterra Reactor: Increases all Subterra Bakugan by at least 100 Gs. * Haos Reactor: Increases all Haos Bakugan by at least 100 Gs. * Darkus Reactor: Increases all Darkus Bakugan by at least 50 Gs. * Aquos Reactor: Increases all Aquos Bakugan by at least 100 Gs. * Ventus Reactor: Increases all Ventus Bakugan by at least 100 Gs. * Land Pressure: Subtracts 200 Gs from each opponent and renders any opponent Bakugan immobile. * Devour: Will absorb any attribute the player commands it to. * Active Ghost: When activated takes down any Bakugan. * Silent Land: Prevents opponent's from activating abilities and nullifies new ones from being activated. Also leaves the opponent's Bakugan immobile. * Chain Sling Force: Reverses the affect of the opponent's last ability. * Element Merge: Takes 200 Gs from the opponent and if you have more than one bakugan they all get 200 Gs as well transfered. * Forcement Wind: One Bakugan power level goes up by 100 for each Bakugan on the field wth the same attribute if they are friend or foe. * Phantasm (Phantasmorphic): Freezes the opponents and subtracts 100 Gs from each of them. * Ring Zero: Freezes the opponents ability from activating and nullifies it. * Forcement Enemy: Adds 100 Gs to each of your Bakugan for each Bakugan on your opponent's side. * Battle Release: Stops two Bakugan From brawling and sends them back to their owner. * Flat Power: Brings all Bakugan back to their base level. * Transducer: Transfers all the opponent's power to your Bakugan, Transfers 50 at a time. * Pyrus Spotting Out: Subtracts 500 Gs from each Pyrus Bakugan. * Enemy Resetter: Nullifies all of the opponent's abilities, and it doubles the effects of Battle Gear Ability Cards. * Power Pressure: Bakugan with more than 400 Gs cannot use their abilities. Category:Bakugan (game)